liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Semi-Finals Second Half
The Semi-Finals Second Half was held when too many players advanced from the First Half. It is exclusive to the drama, and was hosted by Forli. Game Outline The game this round consists of is known as the "Gold Rush Game", which is essentially a simplified version of the Contraband Game. Each player is given a single bar of gold at the start of the game, which is worth exactly 100 Million yen. They are then split into two teams, within which each has three other gold bars stored in a vault. It can only be opened with "key cards", which may or may not be handed out by the team leader elected at the game's start. Players Yokoya Norihiko was in a separate game with at least one other competitor, but subsequently forfeited his right to move on to the Final Round. (Team Leaders in bold) Team Shine *'Kanzaki Nao' *Akiyama Shinichi *Fukunaga Yuji *Yasukawa Norihiko *Makizono Wataru *Tsuchida Yasufumi Team Flame *'Katsuragi Ryou' *Ootsuka Marie *Kawaita Tsuya *Ikezawa Teppei *Saeki Hiroka *Momoko Taninaka Rules * At the beginning of the game, each team chooses one "team leader". ** If the team loses all of their vault's gold, half of the debts will be forced upon the team leader. ** However, the team leader is in charge of issuing cards. * Cards can be used to place gold bars in the vault as well as withdraw them. * One team must choose a "smuggler" while the other team chooses a "sheriff". The teams will then reverse roles. When both teams have had a shot at both that will mark the end of one "game". * The smuggler will carry one bar of Iron or Gold, the Iron being worth nothing and the Gold being worth ¥100,000,000. * A smuggler is only allowed to carry one bar to customs per turn but can withdraw as much from the vault as they like. * The customs room is soundproof, meaning other players can't hear what the smuggler and sheriff say to each other. The maximum time allowed in the room together is 10 minutes. * If the sheriff thinks there is Iron in the bag, they may press a button and say "pass" into the microphone. If the smuggler is carrying gold it will be allowed through. * If a sheriff thinks there is gold in the bag then they will call "check". * If a sheriff calls check but there is iron, then a full bar of gold is given to the opposing team to make up for it. * If a sheriff calls "check" and there is gold in the bag, they will take the money for their country. * The entire length of the round is 20 "games". Any gold left in a team's vault once the round is finished will be given to the opposing team. * At the end of the game, the bars will be cashed in, and each team will be awarded 1 Final Stage Ticket for every 1.4 Billion Yen in total. * Unlike the previous rounds, players not wishing to advance to the final will not be required to forfeit half of their winnings from the semi-final. Results Team Shine Outside Vault: 8 Bars Inside Vault: 33 Bars Total: 41 Bars Final Stage Tickets: Fukunaga Yuji, Akiyama Shinichi Team Flame Outside Vault: 6 Bars Inside Vault: 1 Bar Total: 7 bars Final Stage Tickets: N/A Team Yokoya Final Stange Tickets: Yokoya Norihiko (Given up, goes to Kanzaki Nao) Category:Liar Game Tournament Round Category:Drama